


The little wolf cub

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Changing POV, De-Aged, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, POV Theo Raeken, Post-Season/Series 06, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a Little Shit, de-aged theo reaken, full shift theo reaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam gets a surprise visit from Scott, saying he needs to babysit someone for him. This someone is not a child, no it's a green eyed wolf cub





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> To keep it short, this is my first time writing fanfiction. I really love to read ff's and i thought i might give this a shot.  
> This is more or less a gift for @maraudersourwolf. This is inspired by their story "Chimera's day care" which you all should totally read because it's really cute. More info in the notes at the end. Enjoy the first chapter ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfictions. I really love to read ff's and I thought I might give this a shot.  
> This is more or less a gift for @maraudersourwolf . I got the idea from their story "Chimera's day care" which you all should totally read because it's really cute. Enjoy the first chapter ^^

Liam POV (point of view)

Liam is the last one still on the Lacrosse field on a sunny friday afternoon. Everybody else already went home. Even Mason and Corey 'cause they had another date night. Normally it wouldn't bother him. But he misses having someone to take to date night. He knows exactly who he misses. But it's not his fault that a certain someone with the most gorgeous eyes he's ever seen isn't answering his phone.  
On his way home he usually listens to some music but today he's so distracted he doesn't even notices the lack of music. That's not to say it's silent in his car. His thoughts are too loud. He wonders where Theo is. He only saw him one time after the whole Anukite debacle. Theo sat in a small cafe, drinking coffee. But Liam went by without saying something. Because what do you say to someone who you barely really know, yet have somehow fallen in love with? Someone who constantly saves his live and has somehow became his anchor? So he continued on his way.

  
As he's parking his car in the driveway of his house, his phone rings. Liam pulls it out of his pocket, only to be surprised to see Scotts name flash across the screen. Normally he wouldn't be surprised, Scott would often call on friday evenings when he was back in Beacon Hills. But he told him just last week that he couldn't make it this week, because he has finals coming up.   
Still confused Liam answers the phone.   
L: "Hey, I thought you wouldn't come this week. Is something wrong?"   
S: "You could say that. When are you coming home?"   
L: " I'm sitting in my car right outside of it."   
S: "Good. I'm waiting in your room"   
After that the call disconnects. Scott hung up.   
Even more confused Liam concentrates his hearing at his house. He only hears one heartbeat. Scott's Heartbeat. His parents are both not there.   
He takes his bags out of the backseat and enters his house. He goes straight up to his room. As he opens his room he sees Scott, who's wearing a look he can't quiet decipher. His clothes are a little torn but he can't smell any blood. As Liam simply raises an eyebrow at his alpha, Scott gives him a small smile.   
"So what's wrong? I thought you had to study the whole weekend?"   
"I wanted to but then I got a call from the sheriff. He said a witch was running around Beacon Hills causing problems. Why didn't you call me?"   
At this Liam looks down at his shoes. "I thought we could handle it. And she was only doing some weird pranks. I'm sorry I didn't call you."   
"I need you to do me a favor."   
"What is it?"   
"Have you seen Theo lately?"   
At the sudden change in topic Liam looks at Scott again. He didn't know about Liam's stupid little crush, or did he? Liam tried his best to stay calm but he couldn't hide the skip his heart made at the mention of Theo's name. If Scott heard it, he doesn't comment on it.   
"Not since the whole Anukite and hunter disaster. Why? Do you think something happened to him?"

"That's kind of the reason I came to you. I need you to babysit him while I try to find the witch."  
Liam starts laughing at that."He's a full grown men, not to mention he's a chimera, not a baby. Why should I babysit him?"   
Scott remains serious. "He became the victim of the witch's latest prank. She deaged him as he was shifted, trying to attack her. I need someone to look after him. And he seems to only tolerate you so I brought him here."   
"What do you mean you brought him here? We're alone?"   
Scott turns towards Liams bed and lifts the blanket. Then he gestures for Liam to look under it. Liam gasped as he saw fur under his blanket. He lifted it completely of his bed and looked in shock at a ball of fur that was curled up in his sleep shirt.   
"You've got to be kidding me."   
“I'm afraid I'm not. That's Theo"   
As cute as the little wolf cub is, Liam has to ask "Why would you even let him in my bed?"   
"I didn't. I was actually going to wait in the living room, but he ran upstairs to your room and jumped in your bed. Every Time I tried moving him he growled and scratched at me. This is why my shirt looks so ripped."   
"And what do you want me exactly to do with him?"

" I just need you to look after him. In the meantime I'm trying to find the witch."  
Liam nods in understanding and Scott takes that as his sign to go. How hard could it be to look after a puppy? Surely Theo would recognize him and make things easy. At least he hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since english is not my first language I hope it's still readable. Feel free to point out any mistake or misspellings you find


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two. I don't know how long this story is going to be. If you find errors or have ideas for next chapters, feel free to let me know. This is complety unbeta'd so all errors are mine  
> EDIT: I'm sorry if you got an email saying this was updated, I just reposted the chapters after I removed the spelling mistakes. The third chapter is already written, I'll post it in a few days. Enjoy ^^

Liam POV  
Liam still looks at the ball of fluff on his bed, only hears Scott leaving thanks to his werewolf hearing. Sighing he thinks about what he should do with Theo. But first things first. Liam takes his phone in hand and opens the camera on it. He takes a couple of photos of Theo sleeping. Totally just for blackmailing purposes. And if he makes one of it his phone's background no one has to know that.   
Carefully Liam sits down on his bed and just stares at Theo's shiny fur. He wants to touch it, see if it's as soft as it looks like. Making sure that Theo is still sleeping, he stretches his hand out and lets it hover a few centimeters above Theo. After one last look at Theo's face, he gives in and strokes his hand through Theo's fur. He lets out a breathy wow and continues to pet Theo.   
That is until he realises that Theo is awake now and staring at him. Green eyes stare into blue ones. Liam manages to stutter out a 'Hey, Theo". Theo still looks at Liam and then slowly turns around so he lies on his back, cute little paws in the air.   
"You want me to scratch your belly?"  
Theo's tail wags in response. Liam smiles widely and brings his hand once again to Theo's now little body. Theo makes such pleased noises that Liams feels warm inside.  
After a few minutes Liam realises what parts of Theo's human body he would be touching right now and blushes a deep red. As he removes his hand, Theo lets out a whine. He turns towards Liam, looking like a kicked puppy. Liam doesn't like that look, so he decides to distract Theo. He asks "How about we watch a movie?" Theo's tail wags excitedly and he follows Liam down the stairs into the living room.

Once downstairs Liam goes to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. In the meantime Theo has laid down on one end of the couch. After grabbing the remote Liam follows suit and sits on the other end of the couch. He flicks through Netflix and after finding something to watch, a movie he's sure Theo would enjoy, he settles down more comfortably. The first half an hour of the movie, Liam keeps glancing in Theo's direction, unsure if there's still some pieces of his friend left in him. But after another few minutes have passed, he finds himself really absorbed in the storyline.  
He only notices that Theo must have moved from his previous spot, as he feels a warm, furry weight in his lap. Startled he looks down, only to see Theo giving him his best puppy-eyed look. "Fine", he sighs, "you can stay here". He turns to look at the TV again but looks down again as he feels Theo nipping his leg. After Theo is sure that Liam's attention is on him again, he turns on his back and wags his tail. Liam feels his cheeks warm up in a deep blush as he realises what it is that Theo wants. He hesitates for a moment but after Theo wags his tail more demanding now, he begins petting Theo again, a smile on his face. And if Theo's not the only one enjoying this, no one has to know.

At the time the movie ends, Theo is once again asleep. Only this time curled up in Liam's lap.   
Liam tries to carefully remove Theo from his lap because as much as he liked the cuddling, his full bladder demands his attention. And Theo lying on it and practically squeezing it doesn't help. So he slowly gets up and makes his way into the downstairs bathroom. As he's washing his hands he thinks about how much more he would like cuddling Theo if he was his real self again. But he has no idea how long Scott would need to find the witch and convince her to change Theo back. And even if he's back to normal, why would he even want to cuddle with Liam? Sighing, he dries his hand and makes his way back to the living room.  
He stops in the doorway when he notices the empty couch where Theo should be. He tries to tamp down on the rising panic. He should concentrate on searching the living room, atleast that's what Theo would tell him if he were here. But if he was, he wouldn't be having this problem in the first place.   
So Liam takes a deep breath and concentrates his hearing. He hears a faint heartbeat, like from some small animal. Thinking that that has to be Theo, he tries to follow it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again if you received an email about an update and didn't found one. I reposted chapter one and two after I corrected a few spelling mistakes. As I don't know if AO3 sends notifications if you subscribed to a story and the author just edited already posted chapters, I wanted to apologize in advance.  
> Enough with that, enjoy the next chapter :)

Liam POV   
The faint heartbeat is coming from the backyard. But since the door is closed, how the hell did Theo manage to get out? Ignoring the thought for now, Liam opens the door and steps out into the yard. As he closes the door behind him an unpleasant scent catches his nose. It smells distinctly like Theo and a lot like pee. The scent is coming from the fence on his right side. Did Theo really.. just.. marked his backyard as his territory? Questioning his sanity, and Theo's, he follows the scent trail his friend left.   
It leads him to the small part of forest at the end of the yard. The fear starts to rise in him again. The forest and the animals inside it are large compared to Theo's now tiny form. He begins to run, always scenting the air and following Theo's scent. He also starts calling his name, hoping Theo will hear him and come back. He runs for a few minutes and stops when he catches sight of Theo sneaking next to a bush. A few meters in front of him sits a squirrel, eating a nut. Theo is so fixated on the squirrel he doesn't hears Liam stepping closer to him. As the squirrel flees, Theo quickly turns around to check if he should run too. Before he can think of what he will do, he's suddenly lifted from the ground and held in front of a familiar face. Liam looks him directly in the eyes and asks if he really wanted to hunt the squirrel. An amused glint in his eyes. If animals can look pissed, Theo would definitely be doing it right now. Liam lets out a real, loud laugh at that. "Come on, let's go back home."   
  
Back in the living room Liam's stomach starts to rumble. Thinking back on it, the last time he ate was lunch at school. And if he's this hungry after only a few hours he can only imagine how hungry Theo must be, since no one knows how long ago he was cursed. Probably that's why he was in the forest chasing a squirrel. Realizing Theo's still in his arms and hasn't made any move to get away, he sits him down on the couch again and kneels before him. Looking him directly in the eyes he says: "If you can understand me, lift your right front paw and if not, lift your left paw". Theo looks him in the eye, probably questioning how he should know to lift his left paw if he can't understand him. Hesitantly he lift his right paw a little bit. A smile breaks out on Liam's face and he starts to babble: "Oh thank god for understanding me. This might make things a little easier. So I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry and I guess you are too. So how about I order us some food? Can you even eat normal food? Or do I really need to let you hunt that squirrel down again?" Theo stares at him with a blank look. Not knowing which question he should answer first, he does nothing. Liam seems to realize that too, since he starts again, this time slow enough that Theo can answer. Theo lifts his right paw as answer to every question except the last. He really doesn't want to eat squirrel if he could have something better. So Liam grabs his phone and orders a few burger. He turns the TV on again to pass the time till their food gets delivered. After he paid the delivery man, he takes the food containers back to the couch and puts Theo's burger on a plate, warning him that he would kill him if he stained his parents couch. Both boys eat their food and watch mindless TV shows. 

  
Liam's phone rings, interrupting the content bubble both boys found themselves in. Liam curled up in one corner of the couch with his legs outstretched and Theo in his lap again. Even though Liam now knows that Theo can understand him if he asks something, he didn't question it when Theo slowly made his way over to him again. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sees Scotts name on his display. He clicks the green button and before Scott even has a chance to speak, Liam asks: "Hey, how did the meeting with the witch go? Did she agree to change Theo back?" At that Theo lifts his head and lets out the littlest of growls. Ignoring Theo for now, Liam waits for Scott's answer. "That's why I'm calling. I followed a lead but I haven't found the witch yet. Since it's so dark outside I need to stop for today and continue tomorrow. Can you keep Theo for the night?" Liam let's out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighs "Fine, he can stay here. Can I do anything to help you look for her? I could run the preserve?" Scotts answer isn't very satisfying "You'll be of more help looking after Theo. We can't leave him alone when he's so vulnerable". Liam feels his temper start to rise. He wanted to help Theo damn it. Was that so hard to understand? Theo seems to know how he's feeling 'cause he nips Liam gently in the hand that still lies in his lap and then rolls onto his back. Liam smiles down at him and starts to pet him, feeling himself calm down. Once he feels calm again he answers Scott, who hasn't said anything the last minutes, probably knowing how Liam was feeling too "Okay, I'll look after him. But promise to call me if you found her." Liam hears Scott's smile through the phone as he answers with a simple "I promise, Liam".

 

Liam ends the call and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He turns to look down at Theo and tells him “Seems like you’re staying the night”. As it’s already nearing midnight, he turns off the TV and says “Okay, let’s go to bed, yeah?” Theo lets out a cute little yawn and Liam smiles again. He has done that quite a lot this day since coming home. It’s not like he’s never smiling but worrying about Theo has made it happen fewer and fewer times. 

He picks Theo up from his lap and takes him upstairs with him. As he looks around his room, he thinks about where Theo should sleep. As much as he liked their cuddling earlier he still wants to have his bed for himself. So he sets Theo down on the couch in his room and goes into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. As he comes back he sees that Theo is giving him puppy eyes from the couch. Liam quickly looks away, knowing that he can’t resist those eyes, in human form or others, and says that Theo has to sleep on the couch. He chances a quick glance in Theo’s direction and sees the hurt look in his eyes. He tries to argue that he rolls around a lot in his sleep and doesn’t want to accidentally squash Theo. But he makes the mistake to look Theo in the eyes for to long. He sighs, knowing that Theo exactly got what he wanted. Even if he isn’t the same manipulating Theo he first knew, he knows that Theo somehow still has that effect on him. He gives Theo a defeated look and nods in the direction of his bed. Theo seems to understand because he jumps from the couch and jumps up on Liam’s bed. Liam lays himself on one side of the bed, thinking that he should at least let some room between them. But he hasn’t counted on Theo who lays down on his chest, looking Liam in the eyes. He smells happy, content even, but still unsure if he crossed a boundary. Liam simply strokes through Theo’s soft fur once, lets his hand stay on top of Theo and closes his eyes. Both boys have never found sleep quite so easily. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it ^^

POV Liam  
As the sun rises the next morning, Liam is the first to wake up. The light shines through the open window and lights up the room. He looks down at his chest and sees that Theo is still sleeping. His leg twitches once like he’s running in his dream. Liam watches him, smiling absently, and begins to lightly stroke through Theo’s fur again. Theo slowly wakes up and looks into Liam’s blue eyes. Both enjoy the peaceful bubble they’re in, cuddling.   
It all ends when Theo’s stomach rumbles. He looks down, surprise in his eyes, like he didn’t really know where that sound was coming from. Liam just laughs and pushes Theo gently from his chest. At the door he turns over his shoulder and offers “Come, I’ll make us breakfast”. Theo doesn’t need to be told twice. He jumps from the bed and runs down the stairs. In the kitchen he waits impatiently for Liam. 

Liam looks in the fridge, trying to decide what to make. Not wanting to do anything special, he fries bacon and eggs. He puts the food on plates and places one of them on the floor, the other on his usual chair in the kitchen. As he starts to eat, he notices that Theo isn’t moving, simply staring at him, a judging expression in his eyes. Liam rolls his eyes, collects Theo’s plate from the floor and sets it on the table opposite his own. Then he grabs Theo, who lets out a surprised squeak, which he would rub in Theo’s face when he gets turned back, and lifts him up on the table, too. After they’re done eating, Liam places both plates in the sink. To Theo he says “I’m going to get changed. Don’t you dare going outside again”. Theo lifts his right paw sheepishly and Liam takes that as Theo feeling at least a bit sorry that he scared him the previous day. He climbs the stairs and enters his room, leaving the door open a crack. He chooses skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt. Standing with his back to the door, he at first doesn’t notice someone sitting there, watching him. He grabs his phone from the nightstand, intending to call Scott, asking if he has any news on the witch. As he turns around and notices Theo in the doorway, he almost drops his phone, loudly cursing as he catches it barely before it would’ve hit the floor. He turns to glare at Theo, though the effect is ruined because of Theo’s self satisfied smirk. It’s the same one he often makes as a human, more often than not mocking him. He thinks that maybe Theo liked what he saw? Why else would he have just sat there and stared, and not turned around to give Liam some privacy? He himself would have probably stared too, if he got the chance to see Theo half naked, his strong arms, trained legs and those ass in only tight boxers.. does he even wear boxers? Maybe he doesn’t wear anything underneath his jeans?  
Shoving this train of thought to the back of his mind, ignoring the bright blush he can feel on his cheeks, he exits his room, phone gripped tightly in his hand. 

Liam returns to the living room and looks out the window. He calls Scott and waits for him to pick up. When he does, Liam doesn’t beat around the bush. He wants to know when he will get Theo back. He doesn’t want to think about what if’s, he will get Theo back. One way or another. Scott answers with: “I’m on my way to Deaton now. Maybe he will know how to find her. In the meantime, try to find out where Theo was when he got attacked. Maybe we will find something there.” Liam responds with “I’ll text you when I know. Be careful”. Scott replies a simple “you too” and hangs up.   
Liam turns around and sits down in front of Theo on the floor. “Okay Theo, I need to know where you were when the witch attacked you. Do you remember where it happened?” Theo lifts his right paw, affirming the question. “Were you at your home?” He again confirms this. Trying to remember if Theo ever said anything about where his home is, he comes up blank. So he has to guess and let Theo confirm or deny it. Or maybe he can simply show him. So he explains his idea to Theo, this way he would be there already and wouldn’t feel so useless. That’s how they end up in Liam’s car, Theo in his lap and tapping his right and left leg respectively and Liam turns in this direction. He frowns when he realises they’re headed to the preserve. The frown deepens when he sees Theo’s blue truck, parked just outside of direct view from the street. Liam looks down at Theo and asks “Why is your truck here? I thought you said you were attacked at home?” Theo doesn’t look him in the eyes. Liam repeats his question “Why are we here, Theo?” At that Theo jumps out of the open car window and sits down next to his truck. Liam exists his car as well and makes his way over to Theo. As Liam gets nearer he notices that he looks nervous. Theo’s scent starts to get sour, maybe like.. shame? Why would Theo be ashamed? And that’s when Liam spots the thin blanket on the backseat and the duffle bag in the footwell. His heart seems to stop as he realises what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this right after I finished writing it, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Normally I have the next one at least half finished before I post a new one. But I didn't want to keep you waiting. Maybe next week I'll have more time to write. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your great feedback, the comments are really motivating. So thanks to that, here's another chapter. Enjoy ^^

Liam POV  
Liams heart seems to stop as he realises what that means. It means Theo has been living in his truck, homeless, and nobody ever noticed anything. And that’s what makes Liam feel sick. After he pulled Theo from hell, he had said that he was his responsibility. But he didn’t stop to think about Theo’s wellbeing, just made sure that Theo didn’t return to his old ways. He noticed that this Theo is different that the one he first knew, the manipulating, overly self confident men. The one he brought back was just a scared boy and nobody noticed anything, still only seeing the evil they thought belonged in hell. And that was the worst mistake of all. They have fought numerous evils, people much worse than Theo, but he was the one they sent to hell for his crimes. The crimes which he only committed to survive, the doctors, the loneliness after the loss of his family.   
He thought back to the only time after the war that he had seen Theo. The boy had sat in a cafe, drinking a coffee. And as he thinks back on it he remembers the shop next to the cafe. A laundromat. Because Theo didn’t have a home and had to wash his clothes somewhere else. And even though Liam noticed him, he had walked by without saying anything, without offering the help the other obviously needed. Still needs. He feels utterly and completely sick. Tears well in his eyes and he feels a storm of emotions roaring inside him. He turns his back to the car and sits down next to it, his back pressing against the car. Through the tears he makes out that Theo is making his way over to him and silently crawls in his lap. Liam buries his head in the soft fur and cries. 

After some time has passed, minutes or hours, Liam’s not sure, he lifts his head from the wet fur. He wipes the remaining tears away and looks Theo directly in the eyes. “I’m so so sorry that we didn’t notice it. That I didn’t notice this. We have a lot to talk about. But we will fix this, after you’re turned back. I promise.” And there’s this fire, the determination shining in his eyes that Theo admires so much about the young beta. Theo lifts his right paw while still remaining eye contact and Liam smiles a little. Exactly what Theo wanted to achieve. 

Liam gently removes Theo from his lap and stands up. He turns around again, even though it pains him to do so, and searches the truck for any clues. He starts to search the general surroundings as well, but still finds nothing.   
He lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls out his phone. He calls Scott and explains the situation. He leaves out the part about Theo being homeless, that’s a conversation best held in person.   
The drive back home is silent.

\-----

Liam goes through to the backyard and continues on to the little stretch of forest behind it. He knows there’s a small lake just a few miles in and that’s where he’s heading. Theo at his feet, following.   
The lake is just as beautiful as he remembers it being. The water is so clear you can almost see the bottom and the sun is shining just right, making the surface glitter. Liam sits down on his favorite rock next to it and just stares into the water.

Theo POV  
Theo tries to think of a way to make Liam smile again. He tries getting Liam to cuddle him again, it worked like a miracle the other times but he stares right through him. Still smelling guilty. He can’t speak to him as long as he’s still in his shifted form. Damn witch, making things unnecessary complicated. He is Liam anchor, he has to find a way. So he has to try another tactic. He recalls the animal videos Liam made him watch, and how they made him laugh every time.   
That’s how he finds himself swimming, more like trying not to drown, hoping to catch Liam’s attention. He manages that Liam looks at him, not through him anymore. But that’s not enough. He needs him smiling again, the real smile that makes his eyes shine bluer than blue. Now that Liam acknowledges his existence again, he wants to try cuddling him again. That’s definitely not something he thought he would ever think about anyone, but if it has to be someone he’s glad it’s the beta. Anybody else would have ruined his reputation. And maybe he likes cuddling him but that’s nobody’s business except his own.   
He makes his way over to the other boy, eyes only on him. That’s how he doesn’t notice the wet dirt directly in front of him. One thing leads to the other and he falls face first into the mud. He wants to find a hole to swallow him. So much for upholding his reputation. He lifts his head just to make sure he doesn’t start imagining things. As he sees that the other is trying to hide his laugh, another idea forms in his mind. So he stands up, takes a few over dramatic steps and falls again, this time intentional. He’s rewarded with loud laughter coming from above him. He rolls around to see Liam better, not caring that he’s now over all covered in dirt.   
After Liam calms down again he smirks at the wolf to his feet, saying “You know, now you have to take a bath.” Theo looks at him shocked, he hadn’t thought so far ahead. He only wanted the beta to smile again. Surely it can’t be that bad to take a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam POV  
The boys make their way back to Liam’s house in companionable silence. Theo wants to enter, but is stopped from Liam. “Don’t you dare make me clean the floor after you. I’ll carry you upstairs.” So that’s what Liam does. He sits Theo down in the empty bathtub and grabs the shower head. After he is satisfied with the temperature he tells Theo to step under the spray. At first he looks skeptically at him but does as he was told. The water turns brown under his feet. The warmth soothes his aching muscles. If he were a cat, Liam’s sure, he would have purred. He turns off the water and grabs his shampoo bottle. He pours a generous amount in his palm and starts massaging it in Theo’s fur, who has his eyes closed and enjoys the treatment. After Theo is thoroughly coated in white foam, Liam turns on the water again and washes away the remaining suds. After he’s clean again he takes Theo out of the tub and places him on the floor in front of him. He turns around to grab a towel. And Theo wouldn’t be Theo if he didn’t chose the exact moment Liam turned towards him again, to shake himself like a wet dog and making Liam wet in the process. Liam has to suppress a growl at that, still not used to the other boy constantly teasing him. So he decides to tease him back. He puts the towel away and grabs the hair-dryer instead. He tells Theo to stand still and starts drying him this way. It has the desired effect. Theo enjoys the warmth, thinking that’s why he chose the hair-dryer, and doesn’t notices the way his fur fluffs up. Liam takes his phone with one hand and makes another picture of the fluffy little wolf in front of him. He has to suppress his laughter, otherwise Theo would be suspicious. 

After Theo is ready, Liam tells him to wait outside until he’s ready showering. Just to be sure he locks the door behind him. He doesn’t want to risk getting stared at again. He quickly showers, who knows what the little troublemaker might get up to if unsupervised for to long. After he stepped out and dried himself off he realizes the flaw in his plan. He didn’t bring any clothes with him. After thinking about his option, he realises there is only one. He wraps the towel around his waist and starts his walk of shame. He slowly opens the door, searching for Theo. A bit of fur peaks out from under his blanket. Deeming it as safe as it would probably get, he quietly crosses the room and grabs fresh clothes out of his wardrobe. Quickly he makes his way back to the bathroom. As the door closes behind him, he leans his back against it and groans quietly. That was a close call. He quickly puts on his clothes and leaves the bathroom again. 

Since he didn’t had anything to eat after breakfast, he wants to offer Theo to order food again. As he lifts the blanket over the piece of fur he could see, he sees that the other one was asleep again. Smiling, he drapes the blanket over him again and sneaks downstairs to order a large pizza for him and a small meaty one for his friend. “But how can I be Theo’s friend if I didn’t notice his suffering?! He deserves so much better! I have to find a way to help him.” He is so lost in his thoughts that he only notices that the delivery guy is there as he rings the doorbell. “Damn it! Exactly what I wanted to prevent!” he quickly pays for the food and closes the door behind him. 

He turns around and looks at the stairs as he hears movement from above. Seems like Theo woke up after all. He wants to stay downstairs, hoping that Theo will return to his bed and fall asleep again. He dismisses that thought as soon as he hears Theo whimpering upstairs. Worried that Theo has somehow hurt himself, he quickly runs the stairs, two steps at a time, and bursts in his room. After checking Theo over for injuries, and coming up blank, he asks him why he whimpered. Theo lifts his paws and hides his face under it. Liam strokes softly through his fur, offering “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here for you whenever you want to talk.” After a few minutes Theo has calmed down enough that he lifts the paws from his face, but still refuses to look in the blue eyes of the boy next to him. Liam leans over to the nightstand where he placed the pizzas and puts the small box next to him, his own on his lap. He also grabs his laptop and opens netflix, choosing something mindless to watch, hoping that will help Theo relax again. And it seems to work. The pizza box is empty and Theo is curled in Liam’s side, breathing evenly. Liam places the empty boxes and laptop on the floor and snuggles under the blankets, making sure to cover Theo as well. He pulls his phone out and googles typical wolf behavior, trying to understand when the other one is acting as himself, and when his instincts might win out. He reads until it’s nearing one in the morning, when his exhaustion wins out and he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam POV   
The next morning is similar to yesterday, Liam is the first one to wake up. As he feels a weight on his chest he realises that Theo must have woken up once and decided that Liam was a better pillow than the mattress or well.. the real pillow Liam himself lies on. After what he learned yesterday, about Theo being homeless, he comes to the conclusion that Theo must really need the uninterrupted sleep so he decides not to wake him. But since he feels he won’t be able to go back to sleep, he grabs his phone to busy himself. There’s a red one over his messenger app and after seeing it’s from Mason, he reads the text. It contains a simple question he receives every other day, just a simple request to hang out. Normally he wouldn’t have to think about his answer. But today it’s different, there’s a ball of fluff on his chest. And he can’t leave Theo alone for the day. Who knows what might happen if he did. And especially after last night, when he woke up whimpering, he really doesn’t want to let the other boy out of his sight. If his friend had a nightmare or simply woke up and realised that he was missing and felt lonely, he’s not sure. But he doesn’t want to risk it happening again. So he sends Mason a text saying he’s sorry that he can’t make it today. He doesn’t say why and hopes that Mason thinks he’s studying for something. After that is taken care of, he plays stupid games on his phone, waiting for Theo to wake up. 

Theo POV  
It doesn’t take long. Half an hour later Theo wakes up and looks around. He sees that Liam was awake and looking expectantly at him. What must the other think of him. He fell asleep next to him and when he woke up he was on his chest. But Liam didn’t wake him or made otherwise known that he disliked him laying on top of him. Still he can’t help his heartbeat picking up a bit. Damn witch making him almost unable to control his heartbeat and chemosignals. He doesn’t want to think about yesterday, that was humiliating enough. He can just hope that it doesn’t happen again as long as he’s still unable to control his emotions. Since he came back from wherever it was Kira had sent him he has a hard time controlling himself but he is managing. And as long as he isn’t around other people for to long it works. But since this damn curse he was around Liam constantly and though part of him wishes he was alone again so he could have kept his living situation secret from everyone, part of him is still happy that he’s here now. He has a roof over his head, warm food and sleeps in a real bed and not the backseat of his truck. That he gets to spend more time with Liam was also great. He’s the one who saved him and who he has saved on numerous occasions. As a hand starts to brush through his fur he realises that he must have spaced out because Liam looks like he asked him something. Probably more than once. 

Liam seems to realises that he’s back in this world again ‘cause he repeats his offer of breakfast. He feels hungry again so he agrees and both make their ways downstairs. Liam makes breakfast again, this time pancakes and sets both plates on the table this time. Looks like he learned his lesson. He walks to the table and prepares to jump up on the chair and from there on the table, when he’s grabbed and placed on the table again. Maybe he’s wrong and Liam hasn’t learned anything from yesterday. But the food smells so delicious he let’s it slide for now and starts to dig in. 

He hears a car stopping outside the house, but since he’s not expecting anyone he decides to ignore it for now. As the bell rings he looks at Liam, silently asking if the other is expecting someone. But he just shrugs and goes to answer the door. He hears Liam greeting Mason and Corey and that’s when something in him snaps. His instinct tells him to run and hide so that’s what he does. 

Liam POV  
Though he’s not expecting someone he goes to the door and opens it. In front of it he finds his best friend and his boyfriend. “Hey, not that I’m not happy to see you here, but what are you doing here? I told you I am busy today.” “Yeah, you did. But we didn’t believe anything and as best friends decided to check in with you anyway. Just to make sure everything’s okay.”, Mason replies. “Everything’s okay, so you can go back and do whatever you were doing before coming here.” Liam’s still blocking the door with his body, really hoping they will go away again. As much as he loves his friends, he really doesn’t need them here now. “When everything’s fine, then why are you blocking the door?”, Corey wants to know. “You know you can talk to us if something’s wrong, you know?” Mason adds and looks a bit hurt that Liam might be hiding something from them. Liam sighs and steps aside, letting his friends enter. “Might as well tell you, you would have found out one way or another. There’s something going on, but first I have to show you something.” He enters the kitchen and notices that Theo isn’t sitting on the table anymore. He’s nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand my brain, I have more free time but still take longer to write a new chapter. I should add that I am lucky to not suffer from writers block, I can start when I want and then improvise. I don't need to really think about how I should phrase something, something I was really glad I could do when I had to write essays in school. So I don't know why it took me longer, but I hoped you enjoyed it ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later then plannend but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. And if not, atleast enjoy the picture at the bottom of Theo in his wolf form

Liam POV  
He curses loudly. He feared how Theo would react if someone other than him or Scott saw him in his current state. But he didn’t count on Theo fleeing. “What’s wrong? What is it you wanted to show us? Are you dating someone again and that’s why there are two plates?”, Corey wants to know. Liam growls. “That’s not the reason. Yes I have someone over but it is not how you think it is.” His friends just raise their eyebrows, clearly waiting for Liam to elaborate. Liam gets a bit frustrated so he hurries to continue. “You both remember the witch running around pulling pranks on innocent people? Well, turns out Theo became one of those and is now stuck in his wolf form. We had breakfast when you came over and I left him in the kitchen. And now I have no idea where he is so let me concentrate so I can find him.” He turns his back to his friends, closes his eyes and just listens. He became so used to Theo’s heartbeat that he finds it pretty quickly. It comes from his room upstairs. It wouldn’t surprise him if he found the other curled like a ball under his blanket again. He seems to really like it there.

Liam turns back to face his friends. “I found him. He’s upstairs in my room.” Mason and Corey attempt to climb the stairs but get stopped by Liam “The hell do you think you’re doing?” Mason tries to placate his friend “Woah, calm down. We just want to see how he is doing.” Liam narrows his eyes and orders “Living room. Now.” Though his friends are surprised by his small outburst, they enter the living room without complain. “Talk. Something is bothering you and it’s not just us arriving here unannounced. I don’t need to be a werewolf to know this. So spill.” Mason demands calmly, used to his friends outbursts. Liam takes a deep breath, calming himself and motioning to the couch. “This might take a while, sit down.”

He explains the situation to his friends, though he lets it unsaid that Theo is homeless. If Theo wants other people to know he will tell them when he’s turned back again. “So if he shifted into his wolf form before the attack, why doesn’t he simply turn back?”, Corey wants to know. “I’m sure he would have if he could.”, Liam replies. “Is there still something of him left in him or is there a literally wild wolf in your room?”, Masons curiosity is now piqued.  
“He’s still mostly himself. He understands me when I’m asking him something and we worked out a way to communicate. Listen, I have to check on him. You two stay here, if he’s willing to I’ll bring him downstairs with me.”, Liam replies. After his two friends nod, he makes his way upstairs in to his room.

He waits in front of his door and knocks lightly, before he pushes it slowly open. “Theo? I’m coming in. Mason and Corey wait in the living room so it’s just me, okay?” He closes the door behind him and starts looking for his friend. He was right, Theo’s in bed under his blanket again. He lifts the blanket from Theo and crouches down in front of him. “Hey buddy, how are you doing?” He doesn’t need an actual answer from him, he can smell it. Though the scent is a bit muted, he still smells the embarrassment rolling off of Theo. “There’s nothing you have to be embarrassed about. It’s just Corey and Mason downstairs, they won’t think differently of you just because you’re currently a bit fluffier than usual”. At that Theo lets out a small growl. Clearly he doesn’t like the idea of being cute. Liam laughs, “Don’t growl at me, you know it’s true. If it’s any consolation, you’ll be back to your usual snarky self in a few days, I’m sure. So are you coming downstairs with me or do you want to stay here and sulk all day?” Theo still looks pissed about his earlier comment but jumps out of bed nonetheless. Liam grins and follows him.

They make their way back downstairs and Liam knows the exact moment his friends spot Theo. At least if the “aww” they let out is anything to go by. Theo tenses, but he doesn’t growl again. Liam counts that as a win. He sits down on the couch opposite of his friends and Theo takes the place beside him. “Liam, why didn’t you tell us that he’s so cute?”, Corey wants to know.Theo tenses up even more now. Liam strokes through his fur until his friend relaxes again. And just because he can he continues after that. “He doesn’t like to be called cute. But back to the topic, have you any idea how we can turn him back? Scott already talked to Deaton, but it seems like a new phenomenon for him too.” “Have you searched the library already? It might be the school library but it has an ridiculous amount of useful books for supernatural related problems.”, Mason wants to know. “In case you haven’t noticed I can’t leave Theo alone in this state. And I can’t exactly take a wolf with me to school”, Liam deadpans. “We could go and call if we find anything. This way you can keep an eye on him and who knows, maybe we find something. We need a plan B if the witch is not willing to turn him back.”, Corey offers. Liam agrees and watches his friends leave. He turns to Theo and offers “There’s still some of the breakfast left, if you want.” Theo spares him a quick glance and then makes his way back to the kitchen table. Liam follows him, smiling. If Theo was willing enough to face Corey and Mason in his now vulnerable form, he might let him help with his living situation too.

 

 

 

 

That's how I picture Theo btw. This pic and the wolf hybrid in it are sadly not mine.

I took the tips how to insert pics that change their size depending on the screen used (laptop, mobile etc.) from this really helpful post [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512232) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if someone wonders where Liam's parents are. At the moment they don't fit with the story. Maybe they will come back when I find some way to include them. Until then assume there on some sort of vacation ^^  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Liam POV  
The rest of the morning goes by slowly, Liam and Theo both watching the new series they started watching together. It’s nearing two in the afternoon when Liam’s phone beeps with an incoming message. He grabs and reads it. His heart rate quickens and Theo looks at him questiongly. “It’s from Mason. He thinks he found something. We are supposed to meet him at the animal clinic.” He pockets his phone and turns to put on his sneakers. He’s nearly at the door when he notices that Theo hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch. He lets out a quiet sigh and crouches in front of Theo. “So what’s bothering you? They may have found a way to turn you back. I thought you would be happy?” Theo refuses to look him in the eyes. The sour note of embarrassment and shame tickle his nose. Then it dawns on Liam. “You are afraid I’ll throw you out once you get turned back, am I right?” The scent becomes stronger but he still refuses to look at him. “I said it once and I’ll say it as long as it takes you to believe me. You won’t go back to living in your truck. You’re gonna stay with me and my family. We find a way to make things work but it’s important that you know you’re not alone in this. You are pack, at least part of my pack. Regardless what anybody else says.” As he sees that the tension lessens in his friend he tries to lighten the mood even more. “If you like it or not, you’re stuck with me now.”, and smiles at the chimera in front of him. Sensing that Theo is more relaxed now he stands up again and motions to the door. “Curious to find out what they found?” Theo lets out a yip that sound like agreement and then jumps from the couch, heading towards the door. 

The ride to the animal clinic is soon over and he steps out of the car, Theo walking next to him. As he enters he sees a little girl in the otherwise empty waiting room who is probably eight or nine years old. She wears a flower dress and seems to be waiting for her mother, who he can see in the examination room. The girl walks up to him and kneels down next to him, intending to pet Theo. He sees the tension in the chimera’s body and hears the low growl he lets out. The girl either doesn’t know basic body language of dogs or ignores the clear signs of repulsion. Liam intervenes quickly and lifts Theo up and keeps him in his arms. The girl gets an angry expression on her face and demands “I want to pet him! Let me pet him!”. Liam is saved from answering in form of the little brats mother. “Sweetie, how many times have I told you, you have to first ask consent and don’t pet an animal if the owner doesn’t allow it. Same goes for humans. You also don’t want to get touched without your permission.” Then the lady turns to look at him and apologizes for her daughter’s behavior. Then she grabs the hand of her daughter in one hand, the leash of a chihuahua in the other and quickly leaves the clinic. 

Liam looks at Theo, confused about what just happened. But he shrugs and makes his way over to the exam room where Deaton is waiting, along with Corey and Mason. He sets Theo down and asks “So, what did you want to show us. Have you found a way to turn Theo back to normal?” It’s Deaton who answers. “Not exactly. As of yet we thought it was a witch causing the strange happenings. But Mason found out that were dealing with something else. Show him”. “I already said there are ridiculous many pretty useful books related to the supernatural in the school library”, Mason started. “That’s where I found this. Here look.”, he gestures to the open book laid out on the exam table in front of him. “It says here that we’re dealing with something called a Trickster. He or she originates from the norse mythology and is a child of Loki, the god of mischief. It also says that the Trickster is morally grey. Sometimes it causes trouble, but behind it all seems to be some kind of good-hearted intention. Although his or her methods are questionable.” “That’s good to know and I’m really thankful that you found this. But there’s still the question of how we turn Theo back to himself. I doubt the Trickster will just turn him back if we ask nicely enough. And we still have no idea where he or she even is.”, Liam voices his doubts. “Actually here’s a description of a ritual how we can summon it but I have to translate it first, it’s written in latin.”, Mason adds. Corey raises an eyebrow and asks “But isn’t it dangerous to simply summon it? Who knows what it will do with us?” At that Deaton joins the discussion, “Now that we know what we’re dealing with I can go through my books again and ask Argent to do the same. Maybe there’s something in the bestiary that can help us. In the meantime you should probably call Scott and inform him of our new plan.” Liam looks around the room, glad that they finally have a plan and don’t just sit around and wait. Although that’s what he’s going to do. He can’t read latin so he can’t help with the research. But that’s okay, his friends are capable and the chance to turn Theo back is nearer than before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: In the first paragraph are four sentences of Theo talking, well thinking, bad about himself. They're between the only "..." In this paragraph. You can skip them if you want, you don't need them to understand the rest of the chapter.
> 
> That's so not what I had planned, or more like planned to plan to write but somehow I can't stick to my almost-plans ^^ This is also already longer than I thought it would get and there's still some chapters to go (i think at least *shrug*). Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Theo POV  
The others found a ritual that may be able to summon the kid of a norse god. Who’s apparently to blame for his current situation. He would like to say that he is surprised that gods - plural, not the one with a capital G, he’s still an atheist - even exist. But he lives in Beacon Hills and there’s nothing impossible. He remembers a book he once found as he was still living with the dread doctors. He remembers wanting to read it as he was still little and a fan of mythology. But as most of them turned out to be true, and tried to kill him, that fascination quickly died down. Still, if there’s a chance the book is still in the sewers, he has to find it. He’s absolutely sick and tired of doing nothing and being completely dependent of other people saving him. He may be smaller than normal but that doesn’t mean he’s a damsel in distress who needs a knight in shining armor saving him. He can do it on his own just as well. He did it before and he’s still alive. So he can’t be completely bad at taking care of himself. “But if you are capable of caring for yourself, why are you still living in your truck? Trying to find something to eat so you don’t have to steal something. But ending up doing it anyway when your findings are to meager. You might be a chimera but you still can starve to death.”, he tries to push the voice in his head to the back of his mind. That’s something he can worry about later. First they have to find a way to turn him back. And therefor he has to find a way to convince Liam to bring him to the sewers. 

The others turn to leave, saying their goodbyes. He goes over to Liam and waits till the other boys attention is on him. Then he looks from Liam’s face in the general direction of the tunnels and back again a few times. Liam crouches before him and asks “Do you want to show me something?” He lifts his right paw. “Can you show me the directions in the car? Like we did last time?” Again he lifts his right paw. He barely hears Liam’s “Okay”, as he’s already run ahead to the car and now waits impatiently for him. Now that he has an idea how he can help the others help him, he can’t wait to finally get there. Not that he likes the tunnels, not even remotely, but it’s a chance he can’t lose. Liam calls Scott and explains the new plan to him. He’s glad they found something and offers to help Deaton looking through his books. After that Liam finally gets in the car and places him in his lap again. After a while Liam starts to pick up on his slightly increased heartbeat and his nervous scent. He opens his mouth to ask something but closes it as he realises where they’re headed. No doubt wondering why there going to the tunnels of all places. But Liam trusts him and doesn’t asks any questions.

Soon after they’re in the rooms the doctors used. The medical equipment is still there and looks ready to be picked up and used again. He has to suppress a shudder and remember why they’re here. As he doesn’t know what happened to the book, he starts in the  
“office” of the geneticist. She had the highest opinion of books and therefor accumulated a lot of them over time. Liam seems to have picked up that he is searching for a specific book as he holds a few of them in the air and asks Theo if it’s the one he’s looking for. They search for quite some time and have almost searched the complete room. He’s already starting to lose hope on ever finding it when he sees a small stack of books behind an old couch. If he weren’t so small right now he might’ve missed them. So he just yips once to get Liam’s attention and nods to the couch. Liam once again seems to read his mind ‘cause he moves the couch away from the wall behind it and sees the books. He places the piece of furniture on the floor again and looks at the books. He shows Theo every one. The last one is when Theo freezes for a second and that starts barking at it. It’s called “Creatures of the north mythology” and nothing more. But he remembers that’s what piqued his interest years ago. Liam places the other books back where he found them and asks “Can we leave now? This place is creeping me out.” Theo is only to happy to agree. He doesn’t know how more time he could have stayed here and not get overwhelmed by memories of the past.

Once outside they both get back in the car and drive to Liam’s house. Liam places the book on the table in the living room and places Theo in front of it. He reads the list of contents and tries to point to the entry he thinks is the right one and Liam opens the book on this side. The title on the page reads “Loki and other Trickster gods”. Liam looks at him impressed and then starts to read the text out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit later with this than I wanted, but here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy the bit of fluff ^^

Liam POV  
Theo and Liam are currently sitting at the living room table, reading a book they found in the geneticists office. Fortunately it’s written in english. Although Liam has to take spanish in school he can’t read another language to save his life. As his eyes quickly scan over the pages dedicated to “Loki and other Trickster Gods” he notices the big mass of information it contains. He returns to the first page and starts to read out loud. This way Theo can follow along with it. At first it explains what Tricksters are and where the myth originated from. After that follows an description on how to protect yourself from them. Apparently they are just as unable to cross mountain ash as most other supernaturals. Luckily for them, they have an emissary who seemingly is able to pull mountain ash out of thin air, and two chimeras and Mason who are able to cross the line. But if the Trickster is able to escape, you're quite literally fucked. ‘cause then they’re able to work their magic and throw whatever curse they want at you. After that are a few of these curses listed and although not all of them are really bad, Liam can go on with his life without ever experiencing any of them. Who wants that after everytime you sneeze you talk in a different language? Or the really bad ones that cause bodily harm to you or others around you. Nope, he can definitely live without that.   
But that’s about it. Nothing on how to find them, nothing on how to even know for sure if the thing you’re dealing with is a trickster or something else. So they have to rely on the summoning ritual to work. If something appears, it most likely is a trickster. 

After that, Liam pulls out his phone and lets the others know to meet at his place this evening to discuss what he and Theo found. Before the others get there, he has to stock up on groceries. It’s already 4p.m. so he has to go now. There’s food in the fridge which would have lasted at least another few days, but since he has to feed another werewolf and a second chimera, not to forget Mason, he has to make sure there’s enough food to feed an army in the house. He debates on how to take Theo with him without other customers noticing. For lack of a better plan he takes a shopping basket with cover and places it in the back of the car. Theo lays once again on his lap as he drives to the nearest grocery store.   
He parks a good place away from the entrance and turns to Theo. “I know you probably won’t like it. But you have to get in the basket and let me carry you. I can even let the cover off if you want to. There’s no way I let you here and I really don’t want to put a collar and leash on you like a dog. So please, get in the basket.” He looks at Theo hopefully, who stares at him in a “are you serious” kind of way and quickly notices that Liam is. So he just rolls his eyes as best as he can in this body and lets Liam pick him up and place in the basket.

As they enter the store, Liam tries to hold the basket as steady as possible. He doesn’t need puppy vomit in there. He has left the cover off so Theo can voice his opinion on what he plans to buy. He chose to make a simple dish of potato gratin and fried chicken breast. Theo lifts his right paw in agreement and lays down again. A few minutes later everything is in the store-owned shopping basket and he makes his way to the check out. The cashier is a friendly looking older women. After she scanned everything, she demands to see his own basket, too. Grudgingly Liam shows her the basket where Theo is laying in. “You do know that there are no animals allowed in this shop, right?”, the cashier wants to know. Liam has to think fast and uses the first lie he can come up with right now. He sheepishly looks down at Theo and says “I know and I’m sorry I brought him here anyway. But he was abandoned by his mother at a young age and since then he suffers from fear of abandonment. He would have freaked out if I have left him in the car. I’m sorry again.” During his entire speech he doesn’t look up. Only when the women says she understands does he look up at her again. After she made him promise that it won’t happen again she lets him go. As the groceries are in the back of the car and Theo once again on his lap, he finds the chimera staring again. He has to smirk at the dumbfounded look on Theo’s face. “What? Did you really think you were the only one who can pull a believable lie out of nowhere?” After that they drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is shorter and later than I wanted, and the next one will be even later since I have trial work (hope that's the word you use in english) for a job I really like the whole next week (starting 01.04.19 or for those of you who are american 04.01.19). I don't know when I will have time to write but I try to not let you wait too long. I want to finish this fic and let you know what I have planned for the finale. I hope I can get to it in the next one or two chapters. So sorry in advance, the next chapter will be late but I haven't abondened this ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. It is the longest I've written so far, I hope you enjoy it :)

Liam POV  
Liam stands in the kitchen, preparing the food for him and his friends. He’s really glad his mom insisted on teaching him basic cooking skills. The potato gratin is in the oven, just needing a bit more color on the cheese and the fried chicken breasts are also ready. He hears his friends arriving before he sees them. “Come on in, I’m with you in a minute. Just finishing making dinner.”, knowing Scott can hear him and pass the message on to Mason and Corey. The three sit down in the living room, waiting for Liam to join them. A few minutes later he carries the food in to the living room and joined the others on the couch, Theo beside him. As they ate they catch up with one another, something they haven’t gotten to the last few days since Scott’s back. Liam cuts pieces of his chicken off and feeds them to Theo.

After they finished, they address the topic why they met at Liam’s house. He grabs the book they found in the geneticists office and opens it in front of Mason, ‘cause he’s more likely to actually read it and not just wait for Liam to summarize it. He explains how Theo wanted to look through the Dread Doctors lair in hope of finding something useful and that’s how they found the book on northern mythology. After Mason finished reading through it he gives his boyfriend and Scott a summary of what he just learned. He adds how to do the summoning ritual, having translated it with Deaton’s help. They brainstormed, trying to form a plan that will make the trickster turn Theo back to his human self, without the risk of it breaking free. An hour later they have an outline for their plan and call it a night, most likely not being able to define their plan tonight. They say goodbye to each other and Liam and Theo retreat to Liam’s bedroom.

The next morning arrives earlier than Liam would have liked. They agreed to set the plan in motion the next day (meaning today) and although Liam wants for Theo to return to his normal self, he knows the difficult parts are still ahead of him. There’s just so many things that can go wrong. He offers to make Theo breakfast, himself feeling rather nauseous with nerves, but he wants to at least offer. But it seems that Theo feels the same, so he declines the offer. They stay in bed for a while, cuddling, not wanting to return to the reality that waits outside the bedroom. Fate seemed to not be on their side. Scott calls, saying he and the others are only half an hour away. Liam sends Theo to the living room, remembering what happened the first time he got changed, unknowingly, in front of Theo.

Once everyone’s arrived, they go out the backdoor into Liam’ backyard. There is a patio where they decided to summon the Trickster. Luckily the next neighbours live a few minutes down the road, so they shouldn’t be able to hear anything if things got bad. Mason holds the book in one hand and instructs Corey to draw the summoning symbol.

After the chimera is done, Mason steps in it and pours a ring of mountain ash around him and the chalk drawing. In front of him is a bowl of different herbs and minerals they got from Deaton. The ritual is designed to offer 3 seconds to step out of the ring before the Trickster appears. He starts to read the summoning spell aloud and sets the contents of the bowl on fire. They burn slowly, the flame turning violet as he nears the end. He says the last latin words and quickly jumps out of the ring, stepping behind his friends, next to Corey. Corey turns them invisible, they’re the last to attack if anything goes wrong. Liam and Scott stand in front of them, Theo half hidden behind Liam’s legs. He clearly doesn’t want to meet the Trickster again but he has to protect Liam. A cloud of smoke appears and as the winds blows it away, there’s a figure standing. Not really a figure, more like a young women. She looks so average that Liam could’ve walked by her and never knew that she isn’t human. An annoyed look is on her face, as if they interrupted her by something.

“How did some morons like you come across a summoning ritual? Do you think I have nothing better to do then being summoned by a bunch of kids?, she demands to know.

“Something better to do? Like cursing innocent people?”, Liam is the first to answer. He feels safe, knowing she can’t escape the mountain ash and hex him.

“You think I simply curse random people? And what do you mean innocent? Everyone of them got what they deserved. Nobody died.”, this time she is a bit more relaxed.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Just tell us how to change our friend back and then leave Beacon Hills. He did nothing wrong to deserve this.”, Scott demands.

“You really think I cursed him? Look at him! I did him a favor. Even though he attacked me!”, she boasts.

“You call that a favor? He’s stuck in this form and can’t change back to human. How is that you doing him a favor?”, Liam slowly loses his patience.

“Are you really this dense, Liam?”,she asks. Liam growls at her. “Look at him, really look at him. He has a bed, warm food and a roof over his head. That’s more than he had when he attacked me.”, she continues.

Scott, ever the peacemaker, speaks up before Liam can. “Then turn him back. Now. I won’t ask another time”, nonetheless he flashes his red alpha eyes at her.

“He just has to admit his feeling to his beloved one. Then he will turn back to his human form.”, she grins smug. “Next time, learn to use permanent paint.”, she raises her left hand and the wind picks up, destroying the ring of mountain ash. “See you again, boys”, she smiles devilish and then disappears without any trace.

Mason and Corey turn visible again, the wolves shift their eyes back to normal. Everyone turns to look at Theo, who looks down, trying to hide his face from sight. Mason has a shit eating grin and says “I think it’s best we leave you alone.” He turns, grabs Corey’s hand and the three of them leave, only Liam and Theo stay behind. Liam tries to catch Theo’s eyes, who resolutely refuses to look up. Liam sighs and asks “Do you want to go inside? Maybe settle in my bed?” Theo doesn’t lift his paw to confirm but still makes his way upstairs. He knows they have to talk eventually if he ever wants to turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how they dealt with the witch/Trickster. I plan another chapter full of fluff between our two boys. I don't know when I find time to write it but I'll try to make it fast since it will probably be the last of this story. I am really grateful for all your comments so far, they are really inspiring and always make my day better :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sorry that I took nearly a month to finish this chapter. But you know, life got in the way of it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter :)

Liam POV  
Silently, Liam follows Theo into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sits down beside Theo, who still looks down at his paws. Liam lets out a quiet sigh and starts to stroke his hands through Theo’s fur, hoping it has the same calming effect on his friend as it has on him. It seems to work, at least if the way he slowly relaxes is any indication. 

Theo POV  
Theo tilts his head away from Liam, baring his neck. The stroking continues, Liam obviously not understanding what Theo is trying to tell him. So he decides to go a step further, hoping that the other boy will finally understand. So he turns on his back, showing his belly to the beta and refuses to look at him. 

This seems to do the trick as he can hear Liam’s heart missing a beat, his hand stopping it’s motion. “Theo? Are you… Are you submitting to me? What does that mean”?, the other wants to know. Theo would roll his eyes if he were in his human body. He waits another moment and hears a muttered “Oh” coming from left to him. “Yeah, Oh!”, he thinks sarcastically . He still waits for another reaction. “And that’s the moment where he breaks my heart. Maybe I should run before he comes to his senses?” 

Before he can decide if he really wants to leave, Liam resumes his stroking. “I get what you want to tell me. And we have to talk about it, but first we have to wait till you get back to human so I don’t have to monologue again.”, Liam says softly. Theo would have preferred to get his heart broken now so he can hide in the woods and never come out again. But apparently he doesn’t get a say in what’s happening, again. 

They wait a while, hoping that something will happen. That Theo will magically turn back to his human self. After what feels like hours, but was probably only minutes, Liam suggests that they turn in for the night. That maybe they can figure out why it didn’t work the next day. Liam leaves his bed and gets ready in the bathroom. 

Liam POV  
When he enters again, the room is only illuminated by the moonlight shining through his window. Theo has once again hidden himself under the blanket of his bed. He lets out a sad sigh, he really hoped that Theo would be more comfortable, now that the truth was out. He lies down, careful that he doesn’t accidentally hurts the chimera. He tries to sleep, he really does, but he can’t deny that he misses the weight of Theo on his chest. 

He tries to distract himself, thinking back on the things he read about wolf behaviour a few nights ago. It feels like a lifetime passed since then. One thing in particular catches his attention, a plan forming in his mind. Maybe he won’t have to wait until tomorrow to have Theo turn back. Deciding that he has enough of trying to sleep he whispers “Theo? Would you please come up here? I… I can’t sleep without cuddling you.” For a few seconds nothing happens, he thinks that maybe Theo is asleep already, when he feels something moving under the blanket. Another few seconds later and Theo looks at him from under the blanket. It feels like he hasn’t seen his eyes in days, though it was only a couple hours ago since he last saw them. 

Theo POV  
“Is it okay if you sleep on my chest again?”, Liam asks him. He hesitates. Does he really want to cuddle the other if he gets his heart broken in a few hours from the same men? He decides to be selfish for once and at least for another night he can pretend that Liam might like him back. So he jumps on Liam’s stomach and lies down, looking in the beta’s direction. 

His breath catches in his throat when he sees Liam turning his head to look at the wall, basically baring his neck. Is Liam really doing what he thinks he is? It certainly looks like the beta is submitting to him. Theo tries to think of what it could mean, other than what he obviously hopes for. But after everything that happened today he thinks that his gut feeling might be right. So he slowly crawls forward, giving Liam time to protest, and then softly rubs his head against the neck in front of him. 

He hears Liam’s heart beating wildly in his chest, mirroring his own rapid heartbeat. But he doesn’t have time to think about what that could mean as he feels the world around him growing darker with each passing second. He believes to hear Liam saying his name, his chemosignals saying he’s anxious. But he can’t react to it as black fills his field of vision completely and he feels himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

Liam POV  
“Theo? Theo! What is happening? Theo?” He lets out a string of curses when he doesn’t get an answer. The only thing keeping his panic at bay is the fact that he can still hear Theo’s heart beating. If he didn’t knew better, he would think that the other was simply asleep. But he knew better. Theo wasn’t asleep, he was unconscious. So much for his plan on getting Theo back sooner. If he could, he would kick his own ass. This is so not what he was trying to achieve.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realized when Theo had changed back. Instead of a little black wolf there was his very attractive - and very naked - friend. Liam is glad that the chimera is still out cold so he doesn’t see the massive blush covering his face. He is glad that Theo’s still halfway covered by the sheets, only his upper body visible. But boy… if he wasn’t in love already he would definitely fall in love now. 

Liam lets out a shocked gasp when he notices that he moved his hand unconsciously towards Theo, barely touching him. He quickly withdraws his hand and jumps out of his bed. The temptation to touch the other boy is too big with him lying in his bed, looking utterly domestic, like he belongs there. Before he can do something stupid he flees his room and sits down on the couch in the living room. He plays with the hem of his shirt, trying to ease his nervousness. He bites his lip so hard that it starts bleeding, but he doesn’t even notices. Once again lost in thought he really shouldn’t be having about the other boy. 

Liam’s whole focus is on the other boy, listening to his heart beat. He couldn’t forgive himself if the curse had side effects he didn’t notice because he left Theo alone in his bedroom. He unconsciously mirrors his own heartbeat to that of the chimera, slowly calming down. 

He listens for what feels like hours but was probably only a few minutes when he hears the heartbeat above slowly getting faster, hears the rustling of the sheets as the other boy seems to wake up. After a while he hears shuffling from his room, then steps nearing the hallway, then they stop. He hears how Theo takes a deep breath and then makes his way downstairs. Wordlessly, the other boy sits down on the other end of the couch. The distance between them feels insurmountable. It’s silent, neither boy knowing what to say, though they both know that they should talk about what happened between them. 

It’s Theo who breaks the silence. He mutters out a quiet thank you. In the same volume he continues, “I should go. I’ll give you your clothes back as soon as I can. Bye Liam”. He starts to stand up but he doesn’t get far when he feels Liam’s hand holding him back. 

“Do you remember what I said to you when I found out you’re living in your truck? We will find a way to fix this.”, Liam replies calmly.

Theo tries to break free from Liam’s grip. “Dammit, Liam! I am not some charity case!”

“I know you’re not. That’s not why I want to help you.”, the calm slowly leaves his voice. Why does he have to be so stubborn?!

“Then why do you want to help me? Wake up Liam, nobody does anything without wanting something in return. And there’s nothing I could give you. So please, let me go”, Theo stopped trying to break free from Liam’s hand, his voice now sounding exhausted. His gaze fixed on his shoes. 

“You want to know why I want to help you? Because I care about you, idiot. And if a few hours ago is anything to go by then you care about me too. Why else would you keep saving me?”, Liam tries his best not to snap at the other, if he wants this to work out he can’t let his feelings overwhelm him. 

“That’s different. You’re good, you just needed a little help. But me? Liam, look at me. I manipulated your pack, I made you almost kill Scott, your alpha, and then killed him myself when you stopped. I don’t deserve whatever you think you’re feeling for me.” This time Theo does look at him, sounding annoyed. But Liam can see the hopelessness and self-loathing in the others eyes. And it breaks his heart to see this.

“Theo, I know you blame yourself for what happened to your family all those years ago. But you are not to blame for this. All of this happened against your will. The Dread Doctors kidnapped you and manipulated you. You only did what you had to do to survive.” Tears start to run down Theo’s cheeks but he can’t stop now, not if he wants Theo to truly understand. “You never had a choice in what’s happening to you. But I give you a choice now and I hope you take it. You can either stay with me or go back to live in your truck. I will let you go if you truly want to, but you have to understand that you have a home, here, with me.” 

After that Theo starts sobbing violently, his whole body shaking. His hands cling to Liam’s shirt and his head is buried in the younger one’s neck. Liam strokes soothingly over his back and murmurs reassurances in Theo’s ear.  
Though the shaking and sobbing eventually stops, both boys stay where they are. Just breathing the other one in and slowly calming down. 

“Have you decided what you want to do now, Theo?”, Liam asks quietly, careful not to blow the bubble of peace they built around them. Theo looks up at him with his red-rimmed eyes and admits “I’ve been trying to be selfless since you brought me back. But for once I want to be selfish. I want to stay with you. That is, if the offer still stands?”, his words get quieter the more he talks. Liam smiles at him, a bit sadly and says “Of course the offer still stands. I told you I would give you a choice and I don’t plan to take that away from you.” His smile gets warmer now, his eyes shining happily. “Though I have to admit I feared for a minute that you would go. So I’m glad that you decided to stay.” A small smile appears on Theo’s face and Liam is amazed how beautiful Theo looks when he smiles at him. A real smile and not the arrogant smirk he often wears like a mask. This smile is unguarded and it makes his heart beat just a bit faster. 

“How about we go back to bed, since it’s still night outside. We could both use some sleep.”, Liam asks. A light blush adornes Theo’s face when he asks “Can I stay with you tonight? In your bed? I don’t think I can sleep alone right now.” Liam blushes now too, but he agrees.  
Both boys make their way back upstairs and lie down in Liam’s bed. Theo hesitates a bit, but after another smile from Liam he buries his head in Liam’s neck again and feels an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “We can talk more tomorrow. Just try to sleep for now.”, Liam whispers and kisses Theo on the forehead. Theo falls asleep smiling, having the best sleep in maybe forever, lying in the arms of the boy he loves and who loves him just as much back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm kind of sorry that the story ends now. But I'm super proud with how it turned out, especially since this is my first fanfic ever. I would like to thank every person who read, gave kudos and left comments. Those were so big motivators to keep this story going. I am proud to be part of the thiam fandom, and to help keep it alive regardless that the series is finished.  
> I hope you all liked this ending, though it turned out angstier than I planned, oops 😅  
> Anyway, constructive criticism or just simply pointing out errors is welcomed :)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Holy Fuck!! Cody Christians first song "Hills" is online. Listen to it now, even if you don't normally like rap this song is great 💖


End file.
